1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mending and trimming broken warp yarn, in which, in mending a broken warp yarn, one end of a mending yarn is tied to the broken warp yarn and the other end of the mending yarn is passed through the heddle and the reed; the loom is then restarted, and the free end of the mending yarn is then cut automatically during a weaving operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a warp yarn is broken during a weaving operation, a dropper device or the like generates a warp stop signal to stop the loom automatically. Then, an operator picks up the broken warp yarn from a series of parallel warp yarns, ties a mending yarn to the leading broken end of the broken warp yarn, passes the mending yarn through the heddle and the reed, and restarts the loom while holding the free end of the mending yarn near the cloth fell by hand or with a magnetic clipper. After a sufficient length of the mending yarn has been woven in the cloth, the operator cuts off the free end of the knot of the warp yarn and the mending yarn projecting from the surface of the woven cloth.
Such a conventional mending operation is carried out entirely manually by the operator, which is inefficient. Moreover, the hand of the operator holding the free end of the mending yarn is exposed to the danger of being struck by the reed and it is possible that the reed is damaged by the cutter in cutting off the free ends of the knot.